<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Prowl by ozsaur, trillingstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149920">On the Prowl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur'>ozsaur</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar'>trillingstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU, Oz (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banter, Biting, Claws and Fangs, Co-Written, Crossover Pairings, First Time, Forest Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Oz Magi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Summer Solstice, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What did a werecat have to do to get laid? This place was supposed to be sex central on steroids. So where the hell was everyone?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Beecher/Elliot Stabler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oz Magi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Prowl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/gifts">Shabby86</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What did a werecat have to do to get laid around here? Toby had been wandering around for over an hour looking for a hook-up, with no luck. This was supposed to be one of the hottest places on one of the most important nights of the year. It was supposed to be sex central on steroids. So where the hell was everyone?</p><p>Toby sighed, flicking his tail in irritation. He'd travelled all this way on the word of his partner at the firm, who usually had his whiskers to the pulse of nightlife in the boroughs, but so far the surrounding forest seemed to be exactly that — a forest. Trees. An owl or two. It wasn't even worth trying to hunt for a snack; for that, he could have stayed in his own territory.</p><p>What a waste of time and vacation hours. He could have gone to Hawaii. Right now, he could be sunning himself on the warm black sand of Punalu'u Beach, lapping cognac and coconut cream out of a platinum serving bowl. Sighing, Toby turned around and started trotting back to where he'd left his clothes.</p><p>A loud rustling in the underbrush made Toby pause, on the alert. Ears up, he honed in on the sound. He recognized the terrified heartbeat of prey, but there were no sounds or clues about the hunter. Toby's nose twitched as a new scent wafted toward him.</p><p>What the hell? It wasn't another lynx, or any other type of big cat. Toby scented the air. Vampire? His friend hadn't said anything about vampires. This was supposed to be a cat-exclusive reserve.</p><p>Ahead, the branches parted as a white-tailed deer crashed through, righting itself and sprinting past Toby without a second look. Another crash signaled the deer's pursuer. Following close behind was a naked man leaping nimbly over the brush. He landed, powerful thighs flexing, mere yards away. The man looked up, clearly surprised to see Toby.</p><p>The moon came out from behind the clouds.</p><p>Warily, they examined each other.</p><p>Vampires were notoriously beautiful, but this one must have been sinfully sexy before being turned. Dark, closely-shorn hair and electrifying blue eyes, at least as tall as Toby, and impressively muscled. Toby wondered if he might get lucky after all. He'd tangled with a vamp or two over the years, but he'd never hooked up with one.</p><p>Well, why not? Might as well introduce himself. Toby began the transformation, making it slow, wanting to impress this man with a gradual reveal, a sort of reverse striptease.</p><p>The vampire's expressive face registered surprise, which threw Toby a little — hadn't he ever seen a transformation before? Maybe they were both first-timers to the reserve, sold on the same bacchanalian promises.</p><p>More importantly, the naked guy looked and smelled sexy, and Toby was horny.</p><p>"Hello, handsome," Toby said, walking toward the vampire. He let the tips of his ears stay furry, but kept his fangs tucked away.</p><p>Sex on legs, Toby thought, as he felt his cock harden. The vampire tensed, looking alarmed, but his cock was just as hard as Toby's, and the longer Toby stared at it, the more he wanted it inside him.</p><p>The vampire hadn't moved. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Toby. What's your name?"</p><p>The vampire hesitated, seemingly weighing his options.</p><p>"Elliot."</p><p>Stepping closer, Toby smiled, putting his hands on the vampire's broad shoulders. "Hello, Elliot. This is your lucky night."</p><p>He pressed his whole body against Elliot's bulky frame, bringing their mouths together in a kiss. Elliot's lips were cool and soft, parting to let in Toby's tongue. It was a lush kiss, making Toby reluctant to stop, but he still needed to breathe.  </p><p>Leaning back, Toby looked right into Elliot's glittering, moonlit eyes. He smiled, slow and wicked, then pressed his mouth to Elliot's cheek, nuzzling along his jawline, lips brushing over cool skin as he licked down the column of Elliot's throat.</p><p>Of course he'd heard about a vamp's erogenous zone, but Toby hadn't expected Elliot's outsized response. A deep growl emanated from Elliot's chest as his brow furrowed, and it didn't trail off until he'd wrapped his arms around Toby, keeping Toby's arms trapped at his sides. From this angle, all Toby could do was kiss the tender skin of Elliot's neck.</p><p>Even restrained, Toby could still do something fun. His fangs drew down, and without warning he bit hard at the place where a heartbeat should be, letting his teeth sink in enough to hurt.</p><p>Elliot shouted. His arms tightened around Toby, and suddenly they were moving across the clearing, Elliot propelling them faster than Toby could track. The thick column of a tree stopped him falling to the ground, but Elliot came after him so quickly that Toby realized he wouldn't have fallen anyway. Elliot had Toby where he wanted him.</p><p>They crashed together for one hard kiss, and Toby put his hands everywhere he could reach. He was strong, even stronger with the partial shift, but Elliot's raw strength dominated. Toby found himself spun around, and Elliot pushed up close behind.</p><p>"Hands on the trunk," Elliot ordered, growling against the nape of Toby's neck. The vibration travelled down between Toby's shoulder blades in little sparks of pleasure. Teeth nipped the pulse in his throat.</p><p>Toby didn't have to be told twice. The bark was rough under his hands as Elliot molded their bodies together, cock sliding between Toby's asscheeks. Toby hissed as Elliot’s cool skin pressed to his overheated back.   </p><p>Elliot's hands ran down Toby's chest, rubbing over his nipples, and teasing them to stiffness. Fingertips brushed against Toby's cock, sending a jolt of pure lust through his body. He shuddered, realizing how long it'd been since someone made him feel so good.</p><p>Toby's head fell forward, thumping against the cushion of his folded hands, when Elliot's fangs pricked at his shoulder.  He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped — werecats had their share of biting and clawing during sex, but vampire fangs felt different. Elliot moved, and Toby heard his knees hitting the forest floor. Strong hands pulled Toby's asscheeks apart, and Elliot's tongue ran from the curve of Toby's ass down to his balls, and up again.</p><p>Gasping for breath, Toby waited for Elliot to do it again, but Elliot didn't move. His lips hovered over Toby's sensitized skin long enough that a passing summery breeze made gooseflesh rise on Toby's back.  </p><p>Toby felt the needle-sharp sting of fangs on his ass, and then Elliot lifted him up, suspending the lower half of Toby's body in his arms. Reaching around the tree, Toby extended his claws into the bark, anchoring himself. Pure power held him there, and excitement coursed through Toby as he waited for Elliot's next move.</p><p>Elliot's tongue settled right at the rim of Toby's hole. He licked up and down, slowly, then increasingly faster, then slowing again until Toby whined. Elliot's lips were still cool against Toby's skin, but his tongue felt as molten as Toby felt inside. He whimpered helplessly as Elliot's tongue teased at his sensitive hole. Elliot's hands massaged at Toby's thighs, his fingers slipped closer to Toby's dick, and then Elliot began licking at Toby's asshole again, round and round, in, out, and in circles once more. Toby's head spun, his claws scratching down the tree as he tried not to give Elliot all of his weight.</p><p>The furry tips of Toby's ears quivered when he heard Elliot's moans, and the vibration of each noise went straight to Toby's rock-hard cock. He felt ready to come at the slightest touch, but Elliot's hands never left Toby's legs or ass, as though he had settled in for the night, using his mouth to drive Toby insane. He couldn't touch himself, and Elliot's grip kept him from fucking the night air. Toby needed to come, and Mister Oral Fixation back there hadn't gotten the memo.</p><p>"Please," Toby begged, his voice cracking. "Please!"</p><p>As soon as Elliot stopped, Toby regretted saying anything. Lowering Toby until his feet touched the ground, Elliot stood, his tongue gliding up Toby's spine all the way to his nape. Long fingers kneaded at Toby's asscheeks, and he felt Elliot's mouth open wide, teeth biting hard on the scruff of Toby's neck.</p><p>Toby dug his claws into the tree as fur sprouted rapidly down his arms and legs. This guy must have had a werecat lover, because that kind of bite triggered Toby's basest instincts. Elliot's hands caressed his torso, scratching at the curly fur, and teased at Toby's nipples. His touches drifted from shoulder to wrist on both of Toby's arms, brushing through the fur in long, luxurious strokes. Elliot was petting him!</p><p>Tears formed in Toby's eyes when Elliot stopped the movements; he didn't want anything except for Elliot to keep touching him, any way at all.</p><p>When Elliot gripped Toby's hips, and the tip of his cock pressed against Toby's hole, the anticipation was almost unbearable.</p><p>Holding him steady, Elliot slammed all the way in.  Pain mingled with pleasure as Toby threw back his head, and yowled. Elliot joined in with a roar that filled the night. Pulling out, Elliot rammed back inside, thrusting faster and faster. He pushed Toby up onto his toes, over and over, in a powerful onslaught that no human could withstand.</p><p>Toby reveled in the sensation of being held and thoroughly used, of being overwhelmed and surrounded by the lusty, possessive scents emanating from Elliot. </p><p>Elliot pounded into him, the force of it moving through Toby, shaking the tree until leaves fell all around them. Their mating conjured an exhilaration in Toby that gave way to the shocks of ecstasy suffusing his whole body, and come spurted from his cock without a single touch. Elliot's fangs sank into Toby's neck, and he gave one final, hard thrust, coming deep in Toby's ass.</p><p>They trembled against one another as they sank slowly to the ground, locked together. Elliot stayed curled around Toby, his cock still hard inside. Finally Elliot moved, but only to pet at the fur on Toby's arm.</p><p>Toby cleared his throat. "You like it?"</p><p>Elliot's motions stilled, and he started to lift his hand away.</p><p>"Because I like it," Toby said, and Elliot's cool hand returned to its caresses.</p><p>Eventually, Elliot's cock softened. The fur receded back into Toby's skin. The sky was still dark, but Toby felt the approach of dawn.  </p><p>Regretfully, Toby stood up, stretching tall and then arching his back. Turning, he reached down and helped Elliot to his feet. The night had been too amazing for Toby to feel awkward. Wrapping his arms around Elliot, Toby hugged him, then leaned forward to touch their foreheads together for a moment, a lynx thing.</p><p>Elliot tensed, but he didn't move away.</p><p>Uh oh, Toby thought. "What is it?"</p><p>"I'm a cop," Elliot whispered.</p><p>"And I'm a lawyer," Toby said.</p><p>"What we did was — questionable."</p><p>"What we did was <i>fantastic</i>," Toby corrected.</p><p>Elliot relented, putting his arms around Toby, but it made his face look stormy.  </p><p>"Not a cuddler?"</p><p>Elliot grimaced. "Not comfortable doing it on public lands."</p><p>"But fucking me is A-Okay," Toby said, nodding. "Look, I'm sure the organization has the correct permits."</p><p>"The organization?"</p><p>"Yeah, you know, the — I can't remember the name of it. Why we're both here?" Toby paused, then answered his own question. "We both came here to get laid."</p><p>Elliot's eyes twinkled for a moment, but he sounded serious when he said, "The only permit I know about is my night-time hunting permit."</p><p>"Wait." Toby studied Elliot's face. "Are you serious? You're telling me there's no feline party here tonight? No chasing tail? No switch and swing?"</p><p>Toby stared as one of Elliot's dimples made an appearance.  </p><p>"Not as far as I know," Elliot answered. "I came here to hunt; I haven't hunted during a full moon for almost a year now."</p><p>"You're not that rusty," Toby said, flirtatiously. "You sure caught something — me."</p><p>Elliot smiled broadly, looking so fucking gorgeous that it took Toby's breath away.</p><p>"This could qualify as disturbing the peace," Toby said, rocking their hips together. "You might have to arrest me."</p><p>Elliot smiled again. "Too much paperwork."</p><p>They finally separated, and already Toby missed the feeling of Elliot in his arms.</p><p>Toby lifted his hand so that Elliot could see Toby's claw-tipped fingers. He took hold of Elliot's forearm cautiously, though Elliot looked faintly amused. Slowly, Toby drew the very tip of his claw along the inside of Elliot's arm, leaving a thin line that immediately welled with blood.</p><p>Elliot shuddered. His chin fell to his chest, and he trembled while Toby finished clawing his phone number into Elliot's flesh.</p><p>As soon as he was finished, Elliot growled, so Toby rumbled back.</p><p>Elliot shoved him up against the tree again and crowded in close. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"</p><p>Toby grinned, brushing his thumb over the bite mark he'd left on Elliot's bare chest. "Anything you want."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wish 9<br/>Request 2:<br/>Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller &amp;/or Stabler<br/>Keyword/Prompt Phrase: untamable, soft fur, and sharp claws - come here kitty kitty.<br/>Canon/AU/Either: AU<br/>Special Requests: smut, Beecher’s a werecat, kinky encounter in his cat form - if you’re comfortable writing that. If not, humor maybe. No restrictions on where you take this.<br/>Story/Art/Either: story</p><p>Co-written as an OzStar Production &amp; originally posted <a href="https://oz-magi.dreamwidth.org/262131.html?format=light">here</a> for Magi 2020.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>